1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mirrors, and more specifically to mirror assemblies that allow a user to slidably adjust the mirror position relative to its support without using any tools.
An item that is commonly found in every household and used on a daily basis is a mirror. A mirror is a well-known object that reflects light in a manner that preserves as much of the original light quality as possible, subsequent to its contact with the mirror. This allows a user to stand in front of the mirror while dressing to view the user's overall appearance prior to going into the public. While a variety of mirror types exist in the art and are available for sale, the most familiar mirror type is the plane mirror, which has a flat reflective surface. Flat mirrors are commonly used for personal grooming purposes or for decorating an interior space.
One of the most commonly used plane mirror types is a full length mirror. Full length mirrors enable users to see a larger portion of themselves when standing in front of the same, which is a major advantage over handheld or smaller mirror types. Full length mirrors are often mounted onto swivels and attached to a frame, or are mounted to a wall. These mirrors are dressing mirrors or cheval mirrors. The swivel configuration of a cheval mirror enables adjustment of the viewing angle of the mirror surface, while enables the user to view different portions of the body while dressing or grooming.
The present invention contemplates a new mirror structure that supports a mirror frame in a slidable configuration rather than in a swiveling configuration. The present assembly supports a full length dressing mirror with magnetic backing strips along the rear surface of the mirror frame, wherein a mirror support is provided having elongated ferric metallic strips to secure the magnetic strips thereto. The mirror support is either self-standing or wall-mountable, wherein the side rails of the support allows the mirror frame to be positioned at a desired elevation relative to the side rails using the magnetic strips as attachment means. The combination of the magnetic mirror and the metallic base frame enables a user to adjust the mirror as needed for viewing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to adjustable mirror structures. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to swivel mirrors or decorative mirror designs. No devices anticipate a slidable mirror frame using a magnetic attachment means as a way to adjust the mirror frame position relative to a user. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,100 to Powell, which discloses a cheval mirror having a concealed storage compartment. The compartment is stowed behind the mirror surface, wherein the mirror surface is a hinged from the compartment for revealing its contents. The mirror and compartment are pivotably attached to an upstanding frame that connects to both sides of the mirror at a single point, allowing rotation of the mirror surface about a common pivot axis. This mirror configuration is typical in the art of cheval mirrors, and allows a user to tilt the mirror upwards or downward to view different portions of the user's body while grooming or dressing. The present invention contemplates a new adjustable mirror surface that is slidable in a vertical fashion along the side rails of a mirror support device. The support device is wall-mounted or freestanding.
A similar mirror architecture in the art is U.S. Pat. No. 8,220,880 to Lin, which discloses a similar assembly as that of Powell, but with a rear link that secures the mirror in a given tinted orientation and locks the mirror in that position. Similar to the Powell device, the Lin device is pivotable about a common axis to allow for tilting the mirror surface. The present invention contemplates a slidably adjustable mirror structure, rather than a tilting device.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,104 to Weidman discloses another adjustable mirror construction in which an upright stand is provided for supporting a tilting mirror in an elevated position. This configuration offers a tilting mirror in a similar fashion as Lin and Powell, however in an adjustably elevated position above the ground. The mirror pivot arms are supported by an extendable shaft, which connects to a base that allows the shaft to rotate. Therefore, the mirror can be elevated, swiveled about a horizontal axis, or rotated about a vertical axis. The Weidman device is a unique structure in the art, but fails to anticipate the novel aspects of the present invention.
The present invention is a new mirror support device that includes a slidable mirror frame and a mirror support device that is self-standing or wall-mountable. The support device includes a first and second side rail having ferric material strips therealong, which align with magnetic strips along the backside of the mirror frame. The mirror magnetic strips secure to the support device rails and can slide therealong or be removed and repositioned along the rails.
It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing adjustable mirror devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.